


Forever (Darkiplier/Reader) Smut

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Facial, Light BDSM, Manipulation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Smut, Tattoo Kink, breath play, cursing, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request/(Summary): Dark/Female Reader, playing on Dark being manipulative through a S&M dynamic, controlling the reader through her love for him. Their first time having sex with BDSM tendencies and after care with the intention of imprinting himself further in her mind.Word count: 5,269 wordsWarnings: Tattoo work, smut (obvi), dom/sub qualities, pet names, breath play, slight orgasm denial, praise kink, slight public smut, cursing, oral (male receiving), rough sex, facial, and manipulation at it’s finest.I might have put a little too much backstory, but I sincerely hope not.





	Forever (Darkiplier/Reader) Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my Tumblr.

“Dark, can you pleeaassee tell me where we're going?” I asked, looking at the shops in confusion as we strode down the busy sidewalk.  
“As I've already told you twice now, you will find out when we arrive. One more time and we'll forget this whole thing, understood?” Dark replied firmly.  
I parted my lips, a sassy reply on the tip of my tongue, and spotted the serious expression on his face. Immediately I shut my mouth and nodded.  
“Yeah, understood. Sorry.”  
One side of his lips tilted up into a little smirk. It was rare to see a smile on his face and I couldn't resist admiring it.  
I was so lost in his stoic beauty that I nearly ran into the door he held open. My cheeks flushed warmly while the smirk on his lips grew full size, a knowing look in his eyes.  
Upon stepping into the store, I grew confused at the heavy music in the air. It wasn't until I saw the drawings and photos on the wall that I realized where we were.  
“Dark... Why are we here?” I asked nervously, turning to face him.  
He looked down at me with an almost fond smirk and replied, “I believe I promised you a reward if you could behave for me.”  
Gently he laid his palm on my cheek and stroked my skin softly as his smirk grew.  
“I'm going to give you something I've never given to anyone else, and that no one else can ever replicate for you. A small, innocuous little sign that you are taken, to ward off anyone with wandering eyes or an unhealthy interest.”  
My heart pounded in my chest as I realized the severity of his words. Instantly I was anxious at the thought of a tattoo, the pain of the needle tearing into my skin, leaving behind a permanent scar. Swallowing it back, I nodded and flashed him a royal smile.  
“That sounds wonderful! Do you have it picked out already?” I asked.  
With his nod, I realized that of course he would have it figured out. Dark planned everything out ahead. It was one of his finest qualities.  
“All you need to do it sit still and be a good girl. Once we're done with this, I have an even bigger reward for you,” he replied.  
A bubble of excitement and anxiety filled my belly as I thought about all the implications of this. This was a forever token; Not something as flimsy or forgettable as a piece of jewelry. This held promise. A permanent claim of our love.  
His hand slipped down into mine and he led me to the counter where an older woman was waiting, flipping through a photo album filled with tattoo pictures.  
Immediately he took charge of the situation, explaining what we were here for and the generic idea for the tattoo. Money was exchanged before he wrote something down on a piece of paper. I watched in curiosity as she printed out a sheet. With a smile, she led us to the back.  
My heart felt as if it were going to beat out through my rib cage as we entered a small room. It was cleaner than I expected, almost homey, and she took a seat on the spinning chair in the corner.  
“Y/N, take a seat, dear,” she said.  
I did as instructed and watched with my stomach in my throat as she set out the tattoo pen and some other instruments.  
As if sensing my anxiety, Dark's hand laid heavily on the top of my head, running down the back of my skull to the base of my neck where he rests it firmly. Somehow it was exactly what I needed. I felt capable of breathing again as she picked up my right hand.  
“I'm going to use transfer paper to copy the lettering over,” she explained as she rubbed some sort of glycerin on my finger, “Do you have any tattoos yet dear?”  
I shook my head no and bit my lip, watching as she wrapped a paper around my finger.  
“This shouldn't hurt too bad. I'd say a five out of ten, unless you have a low pain threshold. Just stay still and keep your hand as relaxed as you can, okay?”  
“O-Okay,” I breathed out, unable to deny the shakiness of my voice.  
She offered a friendly smile before letting my hand down. I took a peak and tried to make out the lettering, but her hand was in the way again before I could.  
The buzzing of the machine made me jump and I wanted to run instantly, but Dark's hand began moving again, gently running down my hair over and other as his other hand found mine.  
“You're doing amazing, pet,” he murmured, “Stay still.”  
Rather than watch her bring the needle closer to my skin, I looked up and over at Dark. To my utter disbelief, I found him smiling down at me. Not a smirk, not a sly grin, but a big grand smile.  
I didn't dare comment on it.  
“Eah!”  
A squeak of pain left my lips as I felt the sharp instrument dig into my skin, but I held as still as I could. Squeezing Dark's hand helped relieve some of the intensity, and his other hand quickened in it's movements.  
It didn't hurt as bad as I expected, more like the burning sting of alcohol cleaning a wound; bearable. I finally gathered the courage to look over and watch.  
After a few moments, Dark clenched his fingers around mine and I felt his breath against my ear.  
“You're doing incredible, pet. I'm so very proud of you.”  
A shiver ran along my neck and arms in response to the words and warm breath. I went to thank him but was cut off.  
“Alright, all done!”  
She cleaned up the area, wiping off excess ink and little bits of blood, and lifted my hand towards me.  
“What do you think?”  
In Dark's familiar, lofty handwriting, the word love was emblazoned into my skin, connected around the back by a simple black line and a heart directly on the underside.  
“I love it,” I whispered, unable to stop the tears clouding my gaze.  
“It looks wonderful. Thank you very much,” Dark added.  
“Make sure to keep it clean and hydrated. Coconut oil is great to use on it. Don't pick at it, even if it itches, okay?”  
I nodded in understanding but didn't look her way, too entranced by the black designs.  
It wasn't until I was walking back outside, with Dark's hand in my own, that I recognized the familiar burning in my belly. Now that the painful part was over, the burning left behind was doing something to me, especially as his hand moved in mine and brushed over the sensitive digit.  
Biting my lip, I attempted to tamper down the reaction.  
“You look upset,” Dark commented as his steps slowed.  
Darting my gaze up, I immediately shook my head no frantically and replied, “No way! I'm just...”  
My cheeks flushed red as I thought about trying to explain the odd situation to him. How did one come out and say that pain was turning them on? Of course pain was a kink, but pain from a tattoo? I'd never heard of such a thing.  
It was no secret that him pulling on my hair and biting me when we made out did things, but this was a whole other level.  
“What is it then?” he demanded, voice edging towards anger as his mouth pressed into a firm line.  
The edges of red and blue started warping out in little flares, signifying his impatience at the misunderstanding.  
Shooting a quick look around us to find the sidewalk relatively empty, I jumped into tiptoe and pulled him down to whisper in his ear.  
“I- I think I'm turned on from the tattoo,” I murmured.  
It was mortifying to admit it, seeing as we hadn't exactly made it to that level yet despite being together over a year. It was more due to conflicting schedules than lack of trying, but the uncharted territory was there nonetheless.  
“Are you now?” he purred lowly.  
Arms wrapped around my upper back and I was pulled in to his chest as his beard scratched against my neck and I felt his lips follow.  
“D-Damn it, Dark,” I gasped breathlessly.  
“What about it turned you on?” he asked before sinking his teeth in below my ear.  
Freezing in place, a low moan floated through the air in reply until he finally released the sore muscle.  
“Everything. The pain, the knowing I now have a part of you on me... forever.”  
That was even harder to admit than my situation between my thighs, but like always I was an open book with him.  
There was just something about him that I was weak to. Even outside those few hot and heavy moments, it was so easy just to let him led, and follow him faithfully.  
Suddenly he was walking me back, back off the sidewalk and into a little alcove behind the shops. My back slammed into the wall roughly as he sucked harshly on the joining of my neck and shoulder. My nails scratched up his clothed arms in an attempt to ground myself against the onslaught.  
“You like having my mark on you, do you?”  
Running my hand into his hair and drawing him closer, I nodded and whimpered out a yes.  
“Good. Because it is never coming off. You're mine, forever, isn't that right?”  
Again I answered positively, unable to manage more than that one word as my head swam in lustful thoughts.  
A squeal left my lips and I felt as if I'd been socked in the gut as his tongue ran up along the side of my neck, flicking my ear lobe before he sucked it between his teeth and nipped.  
“Say it,” he growled.  
I floundered as I tried to figure out what he wanted, but then he bit again and his hands went to squeeze hard at my hips.  
“I'm yours, forever,” I managed to gasp out.  
“Mmm, good girl,” he groaned.  
Suddenly one hand left my hip and slid along my belly, making me whimper as it dipped under the waistband of my skirt and panties.  
He unleashed a sinful groan as his fingers danced along my slit.  
“So wet for me,” he murmured, “What I'd give to make you come right here and now.”  
Face flushing, I quickly replied, “We're outside! Anyone could see or hear us. It'd be a horribl—fuck!”  
Dark's chuckle was always a delicious thing to hear, but now it was laced with mischievous delight as he hooked his fingers up again, pushing deeper into my wet core.  
“You'd still let me. Even if all of the entirety of mankind was watching, you'd let me touch you as I please, because deep down you know you'd do anything for me.”  
I tried to disagree, shook my head no, but then his palm was grinding again my clit and we both knew I was lying.  
Tossing my head back, I winced as I hit the brick wall and angled my hips more towards him. His fingers went in to the last knuckle and I couldn't help but get embarrassed at the sounds he caused.  
“That's my good girl,” he rumbled, “Are you going to come for me if I continue?”  
I barely managed to get my eyes half way open and panted out his name, hardly restraining myself from coming then and there.  
“I can count on one hand the number of times I've felt you orgasm. We need to rectify that tragedy. What do you say? Hmm, Y/N?”  
My name sounded heavenly on his lips. Instinctively I tightened around his fingers and my breath caught as he caused that spark to ignite.  
“D-Dark, I-”  
So close. I could feel the tendrils of bliss coil, closing in on release, and then his hand was gone.  
“Wha- Why?! I-!”  
His smirk was infuriating as he pulled away.  
“You're right. It's much too public here. You can wait until we get home, can't you?”  
Gritting my teeth together hard at his mirth, I nodded once and let out a low groan.  
“I hate you right now.”  
His only response was to snatch up my hand and kiss the tattooed flesh with a smirk.  
“No, you don't, and you never could.”  
Asshole. The whole walk home he held my hand tightly in his, running his fingers over the mark, driving me insane. I wanted to hit him and fuck him all at once. Most of all I wanted him to fuck me until it hurt and the anger was gone.  
The trip home was silent, my brain stewing in it's anger at his obvious joy over my predicament.  
When we arrived at the manor, I instantly pulled away from him and headed up to the room. His laughter was unmistakable behind me as he followed.  
“You are acting like a child who couldn't get her way,” he commented when I slammed the door open. Spinning, I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes.  
“I am not! It's your fault any way! Starting that in public, stopping when I was right there, it was -”  
I squeaked as he jerked me in and his hand snarled in the back of my hair, pulling my head back as he leaned in close.  
A mixture of anger and amusement danced his in warm orbs as he stared me down.  
“You've been doing so well, don't act like a brat now, pet. We have the entire evening to ourselves. I can either make it the most glorifying experience you've ever had, or I can make you wish you had kept your beautiful mouth shut. What shall it be?”  
The ache between my legs won out over my anger and I stayed silent, relaxing in his hold.  
“There's my girl. Get undressed for me now.”  
A flutter started in my chest at that command, but I stepped back nevertheless and worked my shirt up and over my head, tossing it onto the chair by the window.  
My gaze immediately went back to him as I unsnapped my bra. While I was comfortable in my body, it was rather intimidating; him leaned against the door, arms crossed over his chest, staring down at me, unblinking.  
When my bra went across the room, I saw the first shift in his demeanor as his eyes darkened and he rolled his neck.  
I took a steadying breath and removed my pants next, pushing my panties down at the same time. Kicking them aside, I floundered on what to do next but settled for standing still with my hands behind my back. It felt so strange. Very rarely was I completely naked in front of him, much less with him just staring.  
“Get on the bed, on your knees,” he commanded firmly.  
I nodded and scrambled to the large mattress. Jumping on, I wasted no time getting on my knees, facing him and waiting for the next instruction.  
The sight I was greeted with made my thighs clench and a moan slip off my lips. Gone were his suit jacket and shirt, down his slacks were going.  
Standing there in just black boxer-briefs he looked like the finest model hell could offer. For a moment I reveled in the fact that I was with such a perfect being.  
The cobwebs of shock shook loose when he stepped closer. I watched attentively as his hand reached down and he began stroking himself through his briefs.  
“I'm giving you one chance to end this now,” he spoke seriously, “Speak up now, pet.”  
Biting my lip, I shook my head once in answer.  
“I- I want this,” I replied.  
In return he completed his way to the bed, stopping when his knees hit the mattress and I couldn't resist licking my lips at the lovely view of his defined abs, scar and all.  
I reached out to run my fingers along his stomach but my hand was rapidly slapped away.  
“I did not say you could touch me,” he muttered lowly, “This time is no different than any other, no matter the circumstances. If you can't handle that and be a good girl, I'm going to end this right here and now.”  
“No! I'll listen!” I quipped quickly, “I'm sorry!”  
He gave a hum in response and went back to stroking his clothed member. My fingers twitched against my thighs in a frustrated attempt to control my desires.  
“You look disappointed, pet, is something the matter?”  
There was that amusement at my expense. I pouted and finally let my gaze travel up his lean, fit torso to find now-black orbs staring down and a toothy smirk on his lips.  
“I want to touch you,” I murmured in a defeated tone.  
“Mm, I see. In that case, you may finish undressing me.”  
I leaped on the opportunity with gusto, rising onto my knees and leaning in as I slid my fingers into the waistband, delighting in the feel of his soft skin against my own. I was torn between ripping them down and getting to finally see what I've wanted for months, and unwrapping him like the gift he truly was.  
In the end I slid the fabric down slowly, savoring each and every inch of flesh that came exposed on the way down. His prominent inguinal lines had me transfixed; All I could think about was tracing my tongue along them, over and over.  
My heart raced as I finally pulled the briefs over his bulge, rewarding my eyes with a visual feast that made me drool.  
It wasn't monstrous but wasn't small by any means either, just over average and thick enough to make my cunt ache at the thought of being stretched by it. I couldn't get his briefs down his legs fast enough.  
My fingers jumped instinctively as I lifted them back up but I quickly pulled them away with a sigh of impatience, rolling my eyes up to meet his.  
“Very good. You're learning restraint very well. Keep it up and you'll earn another reward tonight. For now, open that pretty little mouth, pet.”  
Instantly my lips parted and I poked out my tongue invitingly. That earned a sly smirk. Taking his cock in one hand, his other came down into my locks and pulled me closer.  
I silently worried over my skills and technique, having been so long since I'd practiced. The taste of precum dancing across my taste buds took reign of my thoughts and instinctively I moaned, fighting off the urge to close my lips around him.  
A soft hiss filled the air as the head of his cock dragged up and down my tongue.  
“Mmmm, suck me, pet,” he crooned gruffly, “Let me see those beautiful lips work.”  
“Finally,” I whimpered carelessly as I wrapped my mouth around his length.  
The hand in my hair tightened painfully as he silently directed the speed, slow and careful, going deeper with each pass.  
Squeezing my eyes shut, I focused on just feeling; rubbing my tongue on the underside of his cock, sucking in my cheeks, keeping my teeth far enough away. I got so lost in keeping everything perfect that I almost missed the first moan as he pushed in farther, nearly choking me out of shock.  
It was a sound that made wetness run down my inner thighs, so deep and husky and tinged with the darkness hidden inside.  
“You're doing amazing, pet,” he growled, “Don't stop, no matter what.”  
The wording made me nervous, sounding as if something bad was going to happen, but then I felt the hand in my hair cup the back of my head and his other wrapped around my throat. I seized up in shock but he briskly calmed me down with a pat to the head and soothing noises.  
“You trust me, don't you?” he asked, stilling his hops.  
I nodded without hesitation. Of course I trusted him.  
“Then relax, pet.”  
It took a moment but I let myself become accustomed to the feeling of his hand around my throat.  
“I do not foresee ever putting you to that extreme, but if it becomes to much, you may tap me to let me know.”  
I nodded again, in understanding, and he replied with a noise of appreciation. It felt incredibly strange, the sensation of being held in place as he thrust his hips, but I quickly found myself liking it; Especially when his moans grew more frequent.  
When he started pushing against my throat, it got uncomfortable again but I fought against the reflex. The gagging was unstoppable, but I was able to keep it to the minimum. In return he showered me with praise, making my cheeks flush and my heart dance eagerly.  
“Can you take just a little more, pet? I bet you can. Relax for me, let me in.”  
Eyes rolling in the back of my head, I tried my hardest to remain still, to please him.  
A devilish snarl sounded from his chest as I gagged and retched but was able to take him in. His hips stammered and his cock pulsed in my mouth as he gave an animalistic groan.  
“Oh fu- What a goood giirrll, taking me so deep. I'm so proud of you.”  
Even with tears streaming down my face as I battled for breath and struggled against the urge to heave, I never wanted him more.  
I was near the edge of tapping out when he pulled back, jerking completely out of my grasp, leaving his twitching cock in sight as I opened my eyes.  
“On your fucking back, now,” he growled hastily.  
Without a second thought, I threw myself backwards and he was on top of me in a flash. The bed dipped and tilted under his weight as he crawled over, stopping only when his warm head pressed against my lips.  
Tauntingly he pressed along my slit, reaching down and taking hold of his cock just to tease my clit with fervor.  
Whimpering, I rocked my hips up in a silent plea for more.  
“Say it. Tell me what you want,” he grunted, voice gritty and low.  
Meeting his gaze, I was momentarily gobsmacked by the depth of his obsidian orbs and the ferocity of the red and blue hues spiking off his body in waves. In that point in time it hit me hard just how dangerous he was, how inhuman. It was unbelievable and yet it served to only make me crave him more.  
“I want you. I want you to fuck me, please Dark,” I finally whispered.  
His eyes narrowed as his tongue darted out and wet his lips.  
“More.”  
Whining, I groaned, “Dark, please, I need to feel you in me. I've needed you for so long. Please, just- please fuck me Dark!”  
His lips tilted into a smug smile as he finally shifted down and I arched in his hold with an unholy gasp as he started pushing in. Agonizingly slow, he thrust in his length, making me twitch and whine and buck under him.  
“Calm down, pet. Don't ruin your good behavior now,” he murmured smoothly.  
I took a deep breath and bit my lip hard to internalize my panic. It felt so heavenly to finally have him inside, but it was no where near enough. I wanted so- much- more.  
A low rumble started in his chest and his mouth captured mine suddenly. I melted completely into his embrace, welcoming his tongue happily into my mouth. The slow kiss turned rough when his bottomed out completely. Tilting my head, I ran my tongue over and over as our mouths tangled.  
Everything stopped the moment he drew out and slammed back in. Squealing, I arched up and whimpered out his name.  
“You feel better than I ever imagined, pet. So warm and tight for me.”  
One hand slid under my head and tangled in my hair, and the wrapped under my back, resting him on his elbows with out noses touching as he started a slow pace, in and out, making my toes curl and my eyes flutter shut.  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked, voice filled with lust and amusement.  
“Oh god yes,” I whispered, “Can I touch you, please?”  
“You may.”  
With permission granted, I scratched at his back lightly and wrapped one leg around his hips, drawing him in with a shaky moan. He shuddered and let out a soft sigh as I clenched in reaction.  
“You best not be growing impatient. As much as I'd love to stay buried inside your snug little cunt, I will stop if you cannot listen. Don't you want to keep being a good girl for me?”  
Oh to hear him speaking so made my spine shiver in delight. I nodded in understanding and rushed out an apology as he minutely increased the tempo. Thankfully he seemed to be as on edge as I felt, and his hips began moving impatiently, shoving his cock deeper until he had no further to go.  
Louder, wilder, my noises of pleasure grew as I clawed at his back.  
“Wrap both legs around me,” he snapped out.  
Flinging my limb up around his hip, I held on tight as he groaned and took on a punishing gait. His name became a prayer on my lips as I begged for release, teetering closer and closer to the edge as he never faltered in his movements.  
“Do you think- you're earned it?” he growled out between moans.  
“Yes! Yes! I've been so good for you. Please make me come, pleasepleaseplease.”  
“Not yet, wait.”  
I felt as if he ripped my heart out of my chest at that.  
“I can't!” I whimpered, unable to deny the start of that burning bliss.  
Suddenly his hips stopped, and I couldn't help a sob of dismay. Tears collected in my eyes as my climax drained away. Gently he started rocking his hips again.  
“Persuade me,” he murmured lowly, “Why should I let you come?”  
I fought for words against his languid strokes and finally babbled out, “Because I've been so good, and I'd do anything for you, and I need it so much, and I know only you can make me feel like this and make me come! I- I-”  
“Shhh,” he hummed softly, cutting me off effectively, “Look at me.”  
I forced my eyes open and shivered under his black gaze.  
“You have been a very good girl tonight. I'm proud of you. On the count of three, I want you to hold nothing back. Let go for me, and let me hear just how good I make you feel. Understand?”  
Before I could even nod my agreement, his hand drew out from under my head and was suddenly around my throat, cutting nearly all of my air off.  
“One. Trust me, pet. You know I will never give you more than you can handle.”  
Despite my initial fear at the suddenly lack of breath, I relaxed under his hand, battling for air with nearly silent moans. Pleasure crept up quickly into the furthest reaches of my being.  
“Two. You're doing so fucking good for me. I can feel you getting tighter on me.”  
My eyes screwed shut tight as my nails dug into his skin and tore down his back, earning a harsh snarl and a viscous turn of motions.  
“Three. Fucking come for me, now!”  
As he pounded into my core, I felt every drop of gathered bliss shatter and immediately his hand was gone.  
“DARK! NGH, OH GOD!”  
Air never tasted so sweet as I bellowed his name and shook around his cock as he fucked me into the bed. Even as the pleasure slowly shifted towards sensitivity, he didn't stop, his thrusts staggering and brutal. His mouth pressed against my temple as he muttered little grunts and curses.  
“Good little girl, squeezing me so tight and all mine. Every- fucking- inch of you, belongs to me!”  
All of a sudden he sat up on his knees and threw my legs off.  
Startled, I watched as he jumped to his feet on the floor, furiously pumping his cock as he glared me down.  
“On the floor, now- NOW!”  
I moved so fast my muscles hurt, but his resounding moan made it worth it.  
“Open your fucking mouth. Mmph, yes, fuck.”  
I shivered under the cool air as hot streams of his cum hit my face. It was such a contrasting sensation. On my tongue, on my cheek, even on my eye, he decorated my skin, jerking his swollen cock with heavy, shaky breaths.  
“Ohhhh, so pretty. Y'look so fucking pretty marked up with my cum. Mine, all mine!”  
His words ended with a strangled moan and I watched through one eye as his fist finally stilled.  
Carefully I lifted onto my knees and reached out.  
Chest heaving and watching with narrow eyes, he nodded when our gazes met. I leaned in and took care in cleaning off his softening dick earning a few groans and even a whimper that I pretended not to hear.  
When I sat back on my heels, I waited hesitantly, unsure of what to do.  
“Rest on the bed, I'll be back,” he muttered, lazily waving his hand in that direction.  
My legs and back ached as I climbed onto the soft mattress but I tried to push it out of thought. A few sore muscles was worth the experience I just had.  
Dark shocked me when he came in with a rag, cleaning my face carefully with it and then moving to my sensitive cunt.  
He threw the rag into the hamper when done and climbed up into the bed beside me. Dark was never one for cuddling, but I was quickly drawn to his chest as he started petting my hair.  
“I hope I didn't go too far,” he muttered, “You did wonderful, Y/N.”  
“Thank you,” I whispered, cheeks reddening at the praise now that we were face to face again.  
My hand was lifted to his lips and he pressed a soft kiss over the mark again.  
“Now you are finally mine in every sense,” he murmured, “How does it feel?”  
Tilting my head back to meet his gaze directly, noticing that his eyes were back to their normal dark brown color, I replied softly, “Better than anything I've ever experienced. Part of me still believes this is a dream. And this tattoo today? I'm just in awe of everything. It's unbelievable. I love you so much.”  
He replied with a smirk and another swift kiss to my marking.  
“And I you, pet. Now get some rest.”  
His chuckle rumbled against my head as I leaned against his chest and snuggled closer to him, drifting off with thoughts of the night filling my head.


End file.
